La mauvaise herbe
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. Quand Arthur Morgan ramène John Marston blessé après sa mission de reconnaissance en montagne, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser et d'aller le voir.


La mauvaise herbe

_One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-neuvième nuit du FoF sur le thème "pansement"_

Pendant longtemps Arthur Morgan avait cru au vieil adage selon lequel la mauvaise herbe ne meurt jamais vraiment. Et du peu de temps qu'il avait passé dans les fermes pour grapiller quelques dollars, il ne pouvait qu'en convenir.

Mais depuis quelques temps, le destin insistait pour lui faire comprendre le contraire. Vu le nombre de "mauvaises herbes" qu'ils avaient perdu ces derniers mois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents intérieurement. Ils n'étaient pas invincibles, loin de là. Et c'était désormais démontré.

Alors quand il observait John qui tenait par un véritable miracle sur la selle du cheval pie de Javier, il se demandait s'ils allaient en perdre un de plus. Il avait bien vu sa face. Il avait été attaqué, les joues déchiquetées. Ça puait la possible infection ça et ça ne serait pas beau à voir.

Ils progressaient beaucoup trop rapidement pour les pauvres montures qui soufflaient dans l'air glacial, de la neige jusqu'aux paturons. Ce n'était pas prudent. Pouvaient-ils vraiment risquer des chevaux si précieux par les temps qui courraient pour gagner quelques minutes ? Mais le sort de Marston était entre leurs mains.

Si Dutch avait la moindre idée de combien la perte de John aurait pu le terrasser, il en aurait certainement rit. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il en voulait à cette enflure... Il se barrait, comme ça, puis revenait comme une fleur, espérant que tout serait comme avant.

Ça ne marchait pas comme ça ! Enfin, il voulait s'en persuader lui-même. Il était heureux de l'avoir vu revenir en vérité. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir cruellement abandonné quand il avait décidé de faire ses plans tout seul. Il lui reprochait d'avoir fui ses responsabilités, ce que lui-même n'oserait jamais faire, mais au fond, il l'enviait et il aurait donné cher pour l'accompagner.

Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait aussi d'être revenu quelque part. Il aurait dû rester où il était. Le temps des hors la loi dans leur genre était dépassé. Il aurait moins risqué sa peau.

Ils arrivaient au niveau du village où ils s'étaient installés et Javier avait fait glisser John à bas du cheval pour l'amener au chaud. Il ne l'avait pas suivi. Sa mission était terminée. Il attendrait que personne ne veille pour aller voir Marston. Il tenait à conserver dans l'esprit de chacun qu'une vieille rancune les liait. C'était le cas de toute façon... d'une certaine manière.

La nuit était tombée et il s'était glissé dans la chaumière qu'on avait réservé comme infirmerie pour que les blessés pour qu'ils goutent à la chaleur de la cheminée et au calme. Il raviva quelques flammes en rajoutant un peu de bois sec dans l'âtre avant de se diriger vers lui.

Il l'observa en silence, persuadé qu'il dormait jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne finalement le regard vers lui et ait un sourire en coin. Un épais pansement fait avec les moyens du bord encerclés son front, une partie de sa joue et couvrait son œil droit. Les plaies avaient été nettoyées. Elles étaient inquiétantes pour ce qu'il avait entendu mais les conséquences devraient se limiter à de belles cicatrices.

"Abigail n'est pas là ?" demanda finalement Arthur en prenant place sur la chaise que la jeune femme avait gardé toute la journée pour veiller le père de son enfant.

"Je lui ai dit d'aller se coucher." Il y eut un silence puis Marston plongea son œil visible dans le regard d'Arthur, levant une main pour venir la poser sur le genou de l'autre homme. "Je savais que tu viendrais."

Morgan eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

"Regarde l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis..."

"Je t'en dois une."

"Tu rembourseras, j'en suis certain."

Un nouveau silence entre les deux, pesant. Et finalement Arthur décrocha son regard du sien pour tourner la tête vers la porte un instant.

"Quoi que tu ais derrière la tête, Morgan, non... je suis pas en état."

Arthur eut un rire en retour.

"Je ne suis pas comme ça."

"Oh que si, tu es exactement comme ça... Allez... viens prendre un avant-gout."

La main de Marston accrocha la nuque de son partenaire et l'attira vers lui. Il sentait combien il était faible mais il céda sans faire de difficultés, venant écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un instant, ils restèrent ainsi, se mordant et s'écrasant les lèvres dans un baiser plein de rivalité avant qu'Arthur ne vienne reculer et que la main de Marston ne le lâche.

Arthur était encore penché vers lui quand Dutch ouvrit vivement la porte, ce qui motiva rapidement Morgan à se redresser et à pivoter la tête.

"Arthur, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour le train."

Une longue journée les attendait encore...


End file.
